customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Sky
Ray Sky (レイ スカイヤー Ray Skyer '''in Japan) is a Lightning Sky robo and a member of the Ray Series. It appeared in Custom Robo GX and Custom Robo Arena. It is a Normal Style robo in GX and a variable style in Custom Robo Arena depending on its color. It is used primarily by the Hero in Custom Robo GX after his X-Ray model was modified into a Ray Sky by the Nikaido Group. Ray Sky comes in 3 different colors in the Japanese version of Custom Robo Arena. The color of Ray Sky determines its stat distribution and style and is randomly determined when you enter your home after downloading the patch at the DS Download Station (you can save before entering your home to determine which color you get): *Blue: Power *Red: Armor *White: Speed The blue version of Ray Sky is the only version available for non-Japanese players. The military version is AIRS. How to obtain *Custom Robo GX: Enter the correct password to open the container within the Creepy Mansion. This password is in the gallery section. *Custom Robo Arena: **Japan: Visit the DS Download Station anytime between November 11th, 2006 and December 5th, 2006 and get the patch. From there, visit your home and clean the robo in the gift box. The color is determined when you enter the house, so save before you enter if you want to choose a specific color. **Everywhere Else: Purchase from the Underground Parts Shop. Only the Blue version is available. Strategy GX To be added.... Arena Jump and use your jump dash to fly while shooting a gun such as homing star or another gun that fire multiple rounds. It is preferable that you fire within close range of your opponent, so you can use a pod/bomb directly following the gun. Another way to use Ray Sky would be to get up close to your opponent, and use the charge attack, and right as soon as it connects, press the jump button to start gliding, and shoot your opponent with guns/bomb while flying away to safety behind a wall. Gallery raysky.png|Blue Ray Sky in Arena rayskyjapan.png|Red Ray Sky in Arena Rayskyeurope.png|White Ray Sky in Arena RayskyGX.png|Ray Sky from Custom Robo GX Ray Sky Custom Robo Arena.png Ray Sky Statistics Page.png Password_needed_to_progress_further_in_game.png|The password needed in order to progress further into Custom Robo GX. Trivia *Ray Sky is the first of the Ray series to not be a Shining Fighter. **It alongside AIRS are the only two Ray series robos that are not Shining Fighters. **Coincidentally, both are Lightning Sky robos and AIRS is based on Ray Sky. *Ray Sky's "first" name (Ray) is named after the Light Phenomenon of the same name. His "last" name (Sky/Skyer) is a reference to the Model group that he is in (Lightning Sky/Lightning Skyer). *His transformation process is somewhat weird. His whole body and waist flip upside down, but his both arms and legs remain the same place. Also while in Garage, his pod will go over his back since his back faces upward, but during battle, it will be still located at the very back of the robo itself, unrotated. AIRS does the same because it is same robo with different color. *Ray Sky is the only Custom Robo to have Colors affect his stats. **However, unlike the color selector in Battle Revolution, you are stuck with the color chosen and cannot change it once you save the game. *In Custom Robo GX, inputting the password to unlock the container is mandatory to completing the game. **As such, many who play the game without knowing Japanese or having an FAQ to guide them will be stuck and cannot progress any further. As such, the password to progress further is included in the Gallery Section of this page. **The Password is just his name in Japanese Katakana (レイスカイヤー'''). *It is mandatory to own Ray Sky in Arena if one desires to obtain AIRS from Stark. *Despite not being obtainable in the non-Japanese release of Custom Robo Arena, Ray Sky's Red and White variations are present within the game's coding. Category:Robos Category:Ray Series Category:Power Category:Speed Category:Armor Category:Lightning Sky Category:Normal